A World For Me?
by Demonskid
Summary: An angel is raped, a half breed is born and for all of his life he is scorned. Kicked out of his home in the heavens he looks for a nice quiet place to stay. No friends to care, no family who loves him.. until he meets 'HIM' AU, Yaoi.
1. Forgive Me

Hey DK here with ANOTHER new fanfic - wow. XD This one is a Gravitation so yes THERE WILL BE YAOI!!!!! HAIL YAOI XD

I am on a roll this is my 5th chapter in all my fanfics uploaded I feel so happy. I'm going to keep going until my writers block comes back and hopefully it wont be soon

Disclaimer: I do not own Shuichi or and other Gravi characters. They are the property of Maki Murakami. I am just borrowing them to bend them to my evil will XD

Rating: M for later chapters, violence, bad language, and some other things.

Warning: THIS IS A YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Among that, bad spelling, grammar and other things.

Summary: Years ago A demon raped an Angel, thus creating a half bread (hanyou) years later the hanyou was kicked out of his home to live alone in the world that hates him. With other people picking on him and hurting him for being half, he descends to the earth where the Demons and humans reside. Hoping that they would let him live in peace. He didn't until he met one Demon who changed his live forever.

This is a AU fanfic. Alternate Universe meaning Same characters are used but different story line, different settings and different jobs.

Authors Note: The parents will be a little different in Shuichi's lives so that my story can mesh and my plot or what ever can go smoothly. So that means No-one gets to Review or PM me saying "So and So isn't Shuichi's Dad! So and So isn't Shuichi's mom!" Cause I'll be like "I know this It did that for the story now sit back enjoy and shut up. TT this it MY AU fanfic.. my first AU at that -

The ages will be different but yea thats a big give away this is like I said an AU

* * *

Chapter 1 – Forgive me

* * *

She ran. Thats all she could do. Her wings were broken cause of the attack. The Demons found out about the meeting of the Angels in the Human world and attacked. So there she was, running to escape the foul beast who chased her. Her feet hurt her as she ran using muscles she hadn't used in years. Not since she learned how to use her wings.

The Demon was gaining on her she new it. She could feel the tips of his claws against her back. She wouldn't give up. No matter what, she'd never give up. The others.. they where dead. She was the only survivor. Her brown hair was caked with blood and mud. Her dark brown eyes held her fear.

He could smell her fear. The heat for him was unbearable. His youki took over during his heat and he had no control over his body. His eyes glowed red as her fear spiked. He caught her leg and pulled her down. Climbing on top of the Angel, he shredded her clothes. 'So pure' was his youki's thoughts. He ripped of his own pants and pushed her legs apart. She was screaming and hitting at him. Tears of fear ran down her face. He thrust in to her all the way, making her cry out in pain. He moaned as his body got the pleasure it wanted. She cried, praying that it would be over soon. A few more thrusts and he came, yowling out his orgasm. She stayed as still as possible. He looked at her, the red fading from his eyes, giving off a sky blue. He whispered to her as his youki went to sleep. Those few words she hated the most from the demon. The demon passed out. His heat subsided. Slowly she crawled out from under him and put on the remains of her cloths. She ran. This time making it to her destination. The heavenly stair case that only angels could see and feel. She started up and when she finally reached the heavens,, she was questioned about her appearance. "What happened at the meeting?" "Where were the others?" "Was she ok?" She ignored them and walked pass. She didn't want to deal with anything right now. She was tired, hurt, and violated. She wanted to go home and sleep. She wanted to cry in her mothers arms. She wanted it all to be a dream. She made it inside of her house and collapsed on the floor after shutting the door. There she stayed until her father came in and moved her to her bed. And there she slept, dreaming about her attacker and his sorrowful eyes. The words he whispered to her. The words that she hated most. Forgive me...

* * *

There! Chapter 1 complete -

* * *

I fear some of the reviews. In this fan fic there are no gods. Just Angels, Humans, and Demons. I have a feeling some one is going to say "How dare you defile Gods most pured race. Angels are sacred and bla bla bla." One lest get this part straight, I don't really believe in God or Gods. I like stories about them well the stories about Amatarasu from the Shinto religion and some stories about Budda. I like mythology so yea. But if the actually exist no I don't believe that. So hopefully no one is going to review complaining that I had an angel raped . Its part of my story. And if I go to hell for it well then let me burn. I like fire any way.

Well for those who enjoyed it the next chapter will be up soon I promise. Hopefully later on today. I'll also be updating Sesshoumaru is WHAT?! And Why me sometime today or tomorrow. So while I get started on those you can review and tell me how much you want to read what happens next

Sorry it was short and I'll try to the next chapter and make it long.

Well until next time

Demonskid


	2. No Place To Call Home

OK Chapter two of my newest fanfic A world for me?

This chapter takes place 19 years after the Angel got raped.

Remember this is MY fanfic so I get to twist it into how I want it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation Sadly. They belong to Maki Murakami. Though I am borrowing the characters for my own twisted pleasure. XD

Warning: Bad memories, bad words and sex in later chapters.

Rated M for later chapters and the first chapter.

This is a AU fanfic.

* * *

Chapter 2 – No Place to Call Home.

* * *

Amethyst eyes look out the window, watching a woman with brown hair talking to the lead Angel. He didn't look happy. The owner of those eyes sighed and turned away from the window. 

-Outside-

"Mika he has to go. He is part demon and considering on how he was conceived he might turn out just like his father." The man told her. Mika was a beautiful Angel. Brown hair and darker brown eyes. Her tall but thin frame slouched a bit. She sighed and nodded, agreeing with the man in front of her. She always tried to look at her son as if he were a normal angel. But every time she'd see that unnatural hair color and eye color she saw her rapist. Her son, Shuichi, looked almost like his father in her eyes. Even though he had pink hair and purple eyes, unlike the blue eyes and blond hair of his father, the structure of his face was the same. A little bit more cherubic but same non the less.

"I know. I'll send him off today. I knew this day would come. It was either you who demanded it or me who finally gave into my fears. I'm glad it wasn't me... but then again I guess with out putting up a fight for him, I am giving in." She look towards her sons room. Knowing that he was just there watching them.

"Mika, we all know even though you tried, you never loved him. We saw every time you'd look at him you remembered your rape. You never once hugged him and your eyes toward him are cold." The man said. "I think it would be best for the both of you to tell him to leave the land of Angels and find some where else to live." Mika nodded. She knew he was right. Never once has she shown the boy love. When he was born she just looked away from him.. She had heired some random angel to look after him. Every time he wanted her he'd bite the girl who watched him. Maiko was her name. She was a naive girl who loved every one, She never once saw the human world. Maiko was the daughter of one of the angels killed that night. But even though her parents where killed by the demons... she still cared for Shuichi. She always said. "Why punish some one who was not at fault? Why hate him? It was never little Shu-chan but others." To Mika it seemed like Maiko treated Shuichi as her own son. She didn't care.

"Mika... I'll see you later on, at the meeting tonight." Mika nodded and he left. She turned to go in her house when a couple passed by whispering loud enough for her to hear.

"In that house lives a monster. If she doesn't get rid of it soon there will be another mass killing on our hands." The man said to his wife.

"The thing should have been killed a birth if you ask me. I don't know what Mika was thinking leaving 'it' live like that." The wife replied. Mika continued in side calling down Shuichi, who came bounding down the stairs like a happy puppy.

"Yea mom?" came the reply. 'So innocent' she thought as she looked at his happy face. She shook her head at this thought.

"I want you to back some clothes and food. Your leaving tonight." Shuichi's smile faltered.

"Wha? Why? Did I do something wrong?" She could see the tears in his eyes ready to fall.

"No it was the council. They fear that one day your demon.. your youki will snap and attack others like your father attacked me. Go on pack. I want you out of her as soon as possible." Mika said as cold as ever. She watched as a tear fell as he turned around and trudged up stairs. Sighing she left to finish her evening meal.

Shuichi packed as slow as possible. He didn't want to leave his mom. He knew she could never love him like other parents loved their kids. He just didn't understand why she couldn't. As far as he knew he wasn't bad. Then again... no one else really liked him either. Aside from Maiko that is.. She was his only friend. But she never under stood him. The tears that fell onto his bed where tears of anger, sadness, and some of betrayal. Yes, he felt betrayed. His mother, his flesh and blood was sending him away cause no one liked him, because she didn't like him.

Shuichi packed his clothes and some pictures. Pictures of his mother when she smiled. Pictures of him and Maiko. Pictures of what he called his happier times. He grabbed the back and slung it over his shoulder, and headed down to his mother. Mika looked up from the container she was filling for him. It was a simple throw away type that way it wouldn't give him an excuse to come back.

"When you leave, don't you ever come back. I mean it." She said as she sealed the lid onto the dish. He picked it up from the table and nodded to her. "You know where the forbidden stairs are. They well lead you to the human world. Keep your wings hidden from the humans the don't know about the angels existence. Find some where to stay and stay there. Stay away from the demons. Who knows what they'll do." Shuichi gave her a nod as she followed him to the door. He spread his wings and just before he took off he turned to her and whispered something to her. As he flew away Mika fell to her knees in tears. A neighbor who always hated the half breed ran to her.

"Mika what did he do? Are you ok?" he asked in a panic.

"He asked me to forgive him... why? He never did anything wrong.. Why ask for forgiveness?" She stayed there and cried in the shocked mans arms. He look toward the boy who was fading fast in the sky.

* * *

Shuichi reached the stairs in a record amount of time and landed. Folding his wings he started to walk down. He still heard the calls of the other Angels... calling him Monster... A Demon.. All saying that he should have died at birth. He cried as he walked down the sacred stair case... No it wasn't called that any more... it was the Forbidden Stair Case now. Ever since that night... the night when he was conceived, it was closed off. As he neared the bottom he spread his wings once more and flew off. He didn't care any more. Angels had rules about flying in the human world. "No flying unless an emergency" Well.. He didn't have to listen to what they said anymore right? The are the ones who kicked him out. 

The pink haired Half Angel flew over a village and watched as humans pointed up to him. He watched with sad eyes as some ran into their huts while others grabbed a weapon. He just continued to fly. He flew so long he didn't notice that he was now over a ominous looking forest or that it was dark. Slowly he began to realize that he was falling. His wings were so tired he fell from the sky he was in, into the dark wooded area. He hit tree branches and top of tree branches all the way down. He was too tired to complain. He was too numb from the tears and heart ache. The last thing he remembered hitting on the way down was a wooded slope before he hit the ground. His body ached and his heart hurt. The last thing on his mind was an image of a tombstone. In his mind it said, "Here Lays Shuichi Shindou. The unwanted son of Mika Uesugi and most hated person in the land of the Angels." Once last tear escaped his eyes as he feel into darkness.

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *

poor Shuichi... That wooden Plane he his was some ones roof.. Now I wonder who could be living out there all alone. I promise you It will be a surprise XD 

Review and tell me you liked it :3

Demonskid


	3. A home

Hey! I'm back:3 Amazing Huh? Its only been what.. a few hours since I posted both one AND two chapters of this fic and I'm working on THREE!! Wow XD

Warnings: Bad Language, Rape, Lemons (later on) Violence, and YAOI!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gravitation, Maki Murakami does. I do have some Hershey Kisses but I don't feel like sharing.. MY PRECIOUS CHOCOLATE!!!

Summary: Its on the first page and your here anyway so you should know it by now .

Authors note: Remember this is an AU and some of the characters are going to be OOC and different. But its for my story and for it to work out.. so enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3 – I just want a home.

* * *

He heard something hit his roof. No one ever came this far into the demons forest, not even the demons them selves... Animals are scarce around these areas so it couldn't have been that. Did a tree branch fall? The man in the house stood up and walked out side into the sun. Its been years since he left his abode. The sun was bright to him even if it was almost out of the sky. His blue eyes looked around and saw some one laying on the ground. He rushed over to check it for injuries.

"Hey... Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Finding a pulse on the boy he breathed a sigh and picked him up. Heading back into the house he catches a glimpse of a small back pack. He rushes the boy inside and places him on the bed, then rushes back out for the bag. "Maybe there is something in here to tell me who you are and what you are doing out here." He said as he wonders back into the house and into the room that holds the kid.

Searching through the bag he sees a few pictures taken in a very bright place. He looks at the woman in one of them and his eyes widen in recognition. 'Was he sent here to punish me for what happened? That night was so long ago. Why now?' He placed the picture in the bag and set it on the floor. The blue eyed man got up and headed for the kitchen and started on some food. He was positive the boy will be hungry and then maybe... he'll accept his punishment.

Shuichi heard some one moving about near him. His head hurt so he didn't open his eyes.. His demonic sense of smell told him he wasn't at home. He started to panic until his memories came flooding back. His mother kicked him out of their home. No it was her home.. he never did have a place there. She never wanted him... Every one said he was a monster... He guessed she just got tired of seeing him. A few tears escaped his eyes and he felt someones hand brush them away. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful man beside him. The man had short blond unruly hair and the brightest blue eyes ever. His skin was pale and his body was slender. He was short but just a few inches taller then himself...

"Do you think you can sit up and eat Mr. Angel?" Said the man. His voice seem to be a little cold and stern but soft and gentle at the same time. Shuichi nodded and slowly sat up. His body protesting at the movement.

"I'm no Angel.." He said sadly. The man looked at him like he grew a second head.

"But... forgive me for peeping into your belongings, but you are from the heavens here to punish me for my crimes against the angel woman that was in the photo right?" It was Shuichi's turn to give the man an odd look and shook his head no. The man was about to speak again but a knock sounded at the door. The blond man mumbled an apology and answered the door. Shuichi could hear the blond man talking to another man who had just come in. Slowly he pulled his bag over to him and pulled out the last meal his mother would ever make for him. Tears formed in his eyes as he set the container down and laid back on the bed and cried. The blond man came rushing in the room with another, taller blond behind him.

"Angel?" The shorter of the two asked.

"I said I was no Angel! If I was my mother wouldn't have kicked me out of the heavens!" Shuichi cried. "She would have loved me while growing up. Everyone always called me a monster but Maiko told me to ignore them. But she was wrong. Even my own mother hates me for reasons I don't know." The tears kept falling. He couldn't stop them.

"The woman in that picture, Brown hair, brown eyes, real beautiful. She wouldn't happen to be," He gulped and took a shaky breath and continued. "She isn't you mother is she?" Shuichi nodded and puled out her photo. The man stood and backed away. Thats when the other spoke up.

"This woman wouldn't happen to be the reason you ran away from your lover and friends would it Tohma? This isn't the woman you said you took while your heat was at its peek... is it?" The man called Tohma nodded.

"Yuki... I... oh God..." He stared at the boy in front of him. He looked old enough, maybe...

"What does he mean took?" Shuichi glared up at the shorter blond.

"I mean that when a Demons heat is at its peek and he or she hadn't had sex in a while they're youki or inner demon, what ever you want to call it takes over their body and rapes anyone near them. Tohma was ordered to attack with so of his fellow Demons and they wouldn't let him out of it. Well his heat took over during the attack on the Angels and ended up raping one of them. That woman right there." The man called Yuki paused, watching the boy absorb what he was being told. His pale face was paler and he looked like he was going to be sick. He decided to continue. "He told us the reason he was moving away from everyone was he felt like he betrayed them. His lover was mad at him for awhile but it was to late when he came around to talk to Tohma here. Tohma had already left the town we all lived in and moved out here. He rarely lets any one in. My brother and I were adopted by his brother so Tohma and I have been real close."

Shuichi bowed his head to where his bangs covered his face. 'Thats why the all hated me... I always wondered what my Father did to get on their bad side.. I always thought it was because he left Mom...'

"I guess... She couldn't forgive me after all." Tohma whispered, looking out the window.

Shuichi looked up a bit and looked at the blue eyed man. "She could have killed me like every one said she should have... In away she forgave you... if you look at it the way I do." The boy stuttered.

"Kid are you saying.." The taller man started.

"Shuichi... My name is Shuichi."

"Fine... whatever brat." Tohma smiled a little at his friend. Knowing Yuki, calling the kid a brat was like calling a lover a cute pet name. "Are you saying that Tohma here is your father?" Tohma frowned... He never thought of it that way. I was possible though, he did rape some one while in his heats peek. He stared at the boy and watched his reactions.

"I never said that! I don't know who my father is... I only know that who ever he is he hurt my mom so bad that she couldn't even like let alone love me... I was kicked out of my home because I'm a monster..." Yuki turned to the other blond in the room. Tohma nodded with what the boy said. There was no denying it, the boy looked to be around that age. He had a unnatural hair color not known to Demons or Angels. His eye color was a Amethyst, but is face was almost his copy... except him being more cherubic in the face. He couldn't really tell about his skin tone cause of his fall.. 'Wait!? How did he get into those tree's. Demons don't have wings... and I didn't see him with any either.' Tohma thought.

"I have a small question as to how you managed to fall from the trees and down onto my roof then yard, Shuichi." Tohma noted the boys big hesitation and watched as Yuki started arguing with the kid about climbing trees and acting like a squirrel, jumping from tree to tree.

"I didn't jump from tree to tree for the last time! I flew!"

"Demons don't have wings so there for you shouldn't have wings, so that means your lying!" The boy slowly got up and moved away from the bed and table here was near. Glaring at the taller of the blonds, he closed his eyes and concentrated. A cry was heard as the boy doubled over in pain. Yuki and Tohma where shocked to see wings on the kids back.

"Why are they not white?" Tohma asked.

"I don't know... I mean if you are my Father then its probably because I am a half breed.. or a monster as 'they' called me." Yuki moved over to the kid as the wings disappeared from Shuichi's back.

"Shuichi-kun.. of all the half breeds I know of, none of them have wings..." Tohma said as he and Yuki helped the kid sit down. Tohma went to bring the kids food that he made over to him when he spotted a container.

"I don't know... maybe each halfbreed is born differently. I've never met any one like me so... I can't say." Shuichi say the shorter blond grab his container and open it. He saw the sad look cross the mans face and he looked to the food he made for the kid. "My mom made it. She said she didn't want me to starve as I looked for a place to live. She even put it in a throw away container so I wouldn't come back. You can have it if you want..." He saw Tohma said something about against the rules but Shuichi continued. " I don't want it... It'll only make me cry and if I cry I'll make my self sick then I can't eat... I don't want it any way. Besides if I brake their 'heavenly' rules they should have just killed me instead of sending me off. I flew over a human village and flying all together here in this world, unless it was an emergency, is forbidden. Its not like I ever listened to those old coots any way." Shuichi crossed his arms and brought his knees up to his chest.

"Tohma, I think I believe him now. No respect for authority, rule and regulations. He has Demon blood in him alright." Yuki grinned when he saw a faint blush settle over Shuichi's face. "Aw did I embarrass you?" Yuki sat next to the kid and took the dish away from Tohma. "I doubt you even going to eat it and the brat said he didn't want it so I'll eat it. Bring over what you made for the kid. He looks to thin to me. Needs some demonic nourishment." The taller of the blonds took a bit of the food and choked with surprise.

"He..Hey! Are you alright?" Shuichi said turning to him quickly, ignoring his protesting muscles.

"Yea.. I just didn't expect the food to be so.. good. Kitazawa can't even cook like this and I love his food." Yuki continued eating until the food was gone. Shuichi was handed a bowl of soup and ate it slowly. Never having such thinks before he savored the taste. "So if your a half breed I bet you haven't been in your first heat yet, have you?" Yuki said throwing away the container. Shuichi shook his head no. Yuki smirked and took the bowl away from the kid handing it to Tohma. Tohma, knowing what his friend was up to, took the bowl and left the room.

"Where'd he go?" Shuichi asked in a panic. The blond just chuckled and pushed the kid onto the bed and straddled him.

"You see. Demons are a very sexually active race. If we don't have sex we get pretty grouchy." After hearing what the demon said he started to squirm. "Hold still! I'm not going to do anything. Your body will heal better if you massage the bruises. Trust me I know." Shuichi stopped his wiggling to look at the man on top of him.

"What will happen when I go into heat?" He asked. Yuki flipped the boy over onto his stomach earning himself a yelp. His hands started to press on the kids bruised body, loosening the tense injured muscles.

"It most likely won't bother so as much as other demons, but you will want sex. Better find some one fast. You look of age for you first heat... Its probably right around the corner coming closer and closer." Yuki's hands went lower and lower till they were massaging the kids back side. "You know." He said leaning over the kids back to whisper in his ear. "It would feel a lot better with these clothes off. He smirked when the kid shook his head no. "Why not?" A small 'Because' was his reply. He sat back up and continued his 'massage'. His hands moved in between Shuichi's thighs and up to his crotch. "I see why now." He chuckled when he heard a low moan. His hands cupping Shuichi's private parts and rubbed lightly. When Shuichi bucked into his hand he pressed harder.

"Mm... Yuki... what are you... Nngh... Doing to me?.." The pink haired boy panted out. He was gently turned over this time and the older mans hands when right back to where they where before.

"I'm making you feel good." Yuki whispered. Shuichi opened his lust glazed eyes and watched the man. Just was Yuki got the button to Shuichi's pants open Tohma walked in.

"I hate to interrupt you two but Yuki. Your brother just called. Something about an attack of some sort on a human village and we demons are getting blamed for it." Yuki silently curse under his breath and sat up straight.

"Okay. Let me straighten up here first." Yuki said and Tohma walked out. "To bad I was going to have fun.. You know... my place as more space. You could have more room to stretch your wings... and I wouldn't mind the company..." He leaned down and kissed Shuichi's ear, giving a nip at the lobe. "Its up to you. And I'm a better cook then Tohma."

"I .. don't know. I mean.." Shuichi tried to explain what he felt but couldn't.

"Tohma wants to be alone.. well until I can get Ryuichi up here to apologize about the way he treated Tohma... that is.. Come on..." He ground his hips into the younger man getting a quiet moan in return. Shuichi thought about what he said and gave him a smile.

"How about this.. while you convince Tohma's lover to come apologize, I'll stay here and get to know my dad... That and I want to learn more about Demons... When you convince this person to take my Dad back I'll come stay with you. Hows that?" Shuichi just smiled innocently, but he had a feeling that it would drive him to get this Ryu person here to get Tohma. Yuki sadly nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back... Just because you'll be staying here doesn't mean anything." He said as he fixed his rumpled clothes and walked out.

'No but it'll give me time to learn about what you were doing to me though...' Shuichi thought as he rolled onto his side and fell asleep.

* * *

Well thats it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. And so some of you who will probably be confused let me get the characters met or mentions so far.

Mika – She is Shuichi's mother. In the anime she was Yuki's older sister and Tohma's wife.

Tohma – He is Shuichi's father. In the anime he is Shuichi's boss and Yuki's over protective brother-in-law.

Shuichi – He is our main character as you all know. In the anime he is the lead singer of Bad Luck and Yuki's lover

Yuki – He is a demon and basically Tohma's step nephew in my fanfic. In the anime we know him as the cold and mean author who loves Shuichi.

Kitazawa – In this fic he is Tohma's brother and Yuki and Tatsuya's adoptive father. In the anime he was Yuki's tutor and rapist who Yuki ended up killing.

Ryuichi – Nothing about him yet besides he is Tohma's lover. In the anime he is Tohma's band mate and friend. He was also the Lead singer of the Band Nittle Grasper before they all broke up.

Tatsuya  -- Just like in the anime he is Yuki's little brother.

I think that is all of the Gravitation characters mentioned so far :3 Just so there is no confusion I'll put more info about the characters as we go along since this is an AU things will change and some people will get confused by the change.

Well I hope you liked this chapter and will review me.. telling me how much you liked it. :3

Until next time

Demonskid


	4. Tomodachi

Demonskid here with the next chapter of A World For Me. I want to thank my reviewers so much! ****glomps and huggles you all** **^-^

REVIEWS:

Mysticwriter2007 - I like this fic u have got to update it DK – I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter even more ^-^ Stoic-Genius - I really like this its different from other Gravitation fics. Poor Shu but maybe now things will get better for him. I love Eiri's character, and I am happy to see other Gravitation characters in this story as well, although I did notice that you haven't included Hiro in this. Oh well I hope you continue with this fic and I look forward to the next chapter. DK – I'm glad that its different then the others. I was scared there was one a lot like it out there... or that the plot or whatever is commonly used ^^; I intend to add as many of the Gravi characters as I can from both Anime and Manga and as I add them at the bottom I will have where they are from and their relation to Shuichi are. I made a Xmas Gravi story last year that Included the little boy from EX (I only read the first few pages of the manga so I don't know much about the boy **cries**) and so many people where mad at me and I think I even told them where he was from - that was a headach and a half XD dye - OMG DIS IS SO GOOD!PLZ PLZ HURRY UP ND PUT DA NEXT ONE UP! O PLEASE! im totally ur fan! DK **squeals and jumps for joy** YAY! I gots a fan! I'm so honored ^^; Here is the next chapter I hope you like this one as much or even better then the last ^^ Dragonfire04 - PLEASE UPDATE SOON. I like to see what happen next. DK – Here is the update as requested ^_~ I hope you like it ^^; suvaki - XD Can't wait to see what happens next. Hope you update soon^^. DK – Your hopes have been answered! Here is Chapter 4!! carnatla - Interesting chapter with a litle tint of yaoi. Also it's nice your different approach of the characters' roles in this fic (like making Kitazawa just a big brother; ryuichi tohma's lover and mika shuichi's mom) Keep going cya + other reviews from the first two fanfics DK - **Blushes** I just wanted something different and since this is a AU fanfic and my first one at that I just figured it would be fun to write ^-^ I sorta have a surprise for Shuichi and one of the other characters introduced in this chapter. But the surprise is not going to be known for a while :3

Warning: Contains Yaoi, cursing, and violence.

Disclaimer: I do not own the pretty characters from Gravi I wish I did :( BUT I have this cute little key chain of Shuichi and Yuki!!!!!! 3

Authors note: I don't think I reveled Shuichi's age.. if I did I can remember nor find it ^^;; He is seventeen... and hopefully thats what I have put somewhere in earlier chapters... .

Chapter 4: Tomodachi?

* * *

Three days have passed since Shuichi's tumble. Tohma just sat back and watched the boy move around the house, rearranging things to his liking. He wanted to laugh at how many times don't need this the young demi-demon tripped over the same thing fifteen times a day. He withheld his laughter and covered it with concern. Here he was a father, a father to someone he just met. He had created a life nineteen years ago and was just now learning about it. This boy delete that had fallen into his lap just three days ago delete was so innocent and sweet that he couldn't imagine why they would kick him out of the heavens.

"Ne, Shuichi. I always heard that angels where the forgiving kind. No matter what happened they always forgave." The older male stated.

"That's just a rumor. They are just like humans if you ask me." Shuichi sat down on the sofa and crossed his arms.

Tohma chuckled at the pouty face the boy made. The day before Yuki had dragged Shuichi to a human village to buy him some proper clothing. The humans had whispered and glared, and after awhile, chased them off after they bought some outfits. The tall blond also wanted to introduce the demi-youkai to a friend of his, but he wasn't home. When Shuichi came back home he was scared, tired, and upset.

"Humans will always be like that. When they fear something they cover it up by hate most of the time." Tohma stood from his chair and headed for the kitchen. "What would you like for lunch Shu-chan?"

"Miso soup! Shitaki Miso, please." Shuichi shouted excitedly as he bounced from the couch and headed for the kitchen where he delete again delete tripped over the desk that stuck out.

"DAMNIT ALL!!" Shuichi cursed loudly causing Tohma to let loose his laughter, filling the house with the sounds of his merriment. Shuichi looked up from his spot on the floor to see the blond demon doubled over in glee.

"What's going on in here?" A voice asked from the door.

Shuichi and Tohma both looked up to see two figures at the entrance of the small home. The taller of the two shut the door and leaned on it. He had long blood red hair and small fangs peeked out from between his lips. His eyes were a brownish red and his skin was a light tan color. He wore a dark blue vest that was opened, showing his nicely sculptured chest and abs. His tight leather pants hung low on his hips, showing off the lines of his hip bones and navel.

"What do you think you are looking at?" the shorter of the two growled as he stepped into Shuichi's line of vision. This boy had short, greenish black hair styled in a sexily tousled way. His big green-brown eyes were set in a glare and his lips were pulled into a tight frown as he tapped his fingers on his hips. He wore a dark red wife beater with dark red leather pants.

Shuichi blushed as he realized what he was doing. After he had woken up that first day on Earth, Tohma had explained most of the things that had to do with demons and sex.

"Nothing... I think..." Shuichi stammered, quickly getting up and moving behind Tohma, who had moved from the kitchen to stand next to the "tripping' desk.

"Ah, Suguru, my dear little cousin, and Hiro..." Tohma smiled at the short boy named Suguru and then nodded in a bored fashion at the red head. "What do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Mr. Yuki said that there was someone new around and that they where staying here. We missed him yesterday because of the trip to the springs, so we decided to stop by," Hiro said, moving to stand next to his mate. "Besides, Suguru here missed his big cousin. So are you going to introduce us or what? Or is he just the comedy relief Yuki hired for you so you didn't die of boredom," Hiro joked.

"Hey!" Shuichi shouted as he moved away from Tohma. "I'm not here for laughs, thank you very much, and what ever Yuki told you about me probably can't be trusted. He's always picking on me." The boy wandered past the shocked red head to pout on the couch.

"Suguru... Hiro, meet my son Shuichi. He was kicked out of the heavens for being a child of a demon. And no, he isn't here to be my comedic relief. He just happens to trip over this same thing every time he passes it. I just couldn't help but laugh this time around," Tohma told the others calmly as he turned to go back to the kitchen. Suguru just snorted and sat on the leather lazy boy chair and Hiro chuckled and sat next to him on the chairs arm.

"It is pretty pathetic to trip over something so obvious fifteen thousand times a day," The green haired demon chuckled.

Shuichi growled at the smugness in the man's voice. "And what makes you think I'll buy this "I'm Tohma's son" story? You're just after his money. Tohma where is his mother?" Suguru smirked at the boy whos eyes started to tear up.

"He's a half breed." Stated a voice.

Suguru whipped his head around to look at the newcomer, snapping his neck in the process. Hiro watched as his mate's hand went to his neck and his face scrunched in pain.

"Ah. Yuki!" Hiro said as rubbed his lovers sort neck. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see how my little angel here is doing and to spend some time with him."

In the kitchen, Tohma rolled his eyes at his friends answer.

Yuki took of his leather jacket leaving him in a dark red sleeveless shirt with only one button fixed in its hole in the middle of the shirt, showing off his collar bones and stomach. His black jeans hung low enough to show a bit of pubic hair. The tall blond walked over and sat next to Shuichi and pulled him close. "Shuichi's mom is the angel that Tohma raped in his heat. He was kicked out of the heavens and some how found his way here. He fell from the sky, really. His wings gave out and he fell." He announced as he stoked the Demi demons leg.

Shuichi squirmed to get out of the older demons grasp.

"Demi's should be killed if you ask me. To much unbalanced power and they get confused easily. Why are you wiggling like that? It's annoying. Stop it this instant," the small green haired demon intoned snobbishly.

Shuichi pushed the taller male away from him and ran into the kitchen to hide. Tohma watched as the boy sat down at his corner of the table and pouted.

"Anything wrong, little one?" the man drawled out. Shuichi sniffed and shifted a bit in his seat.

Tohma gave him a quick glance and a knowing smile and turned back to chopping onions.

"Why does he keep touching me?" fumed the pink haired boy. His father gave a small snort at that. "What!? He makes me feel funny... my body gets all weird," he pouted.

"Shuichi, we've been over this. Demons choose their mate from what their Youki likes. Do you remember what Youki is?" the older male questioned irritably.

Shuichi nodded half heartedly, his head falling onto his folded arms on top the table.

"Youki is the inner beast that is basically the demons heart," Shuichi sighed, repeating Tohma's words from a few days before.

"Good. Well I think that his Youki is in love with you...and as he once told you, demons are very sexual creatures. Maybe if you got to know him more, maybe your small youki, where ever it is, will wake up or whatever and notice him. He isn't so bad, you know," The blond replied. He shoved the sliced onions into the pot and let it simmer.

Suguru decided to enter the kitchen at that moment and growled at Shuichi. Shuichi, in return, stuck his tongue out at the boy.

"Tohma, did you hear about the up coming battle?" Suguru asked, ignoring the half angel.

"No I haven't. What's going on?" Tohma questioned as he sat down. Yuki waltzed in and moved a chair next to Shuichi, who did his best to scoot away.

"Apparently the angels are tired of the demons existence. They have all ready attacked two major demon villages," Yuki reported as he pulled a struggling angel into his lap.

Tohma chuckled at the sour look on his boys face. Shuichi's nose was scrunched up and his lips in a full pout.

"Why are they attacking us? What reason is it this time? Haven't the demons, humans, and angels been through enough? No angel has been killed for seventeen years. There should be no more fights," Tohma grumbled, expressing his distaste for the up coming war.

"That doesn't seem like them. I mean, I grew up around them!" Shuichi exclaimed. Yuki squeezed his waist to keep the boy in place.

"The 'thing' can be serious, but sadly if they threw you out of heaven because of your demon blood then it could've been a sign. I mean, the attacks started two days ago. He's been here what, three, four days?"

Yuki and Tohma nodded their agreement.

"Can you be nice for once Suguru?" Hiro chuckled as he walked in. "But he is right angel boy, them kicking you out of heaven could have been the start of their retaliation against the demons. Rumor has it you aren't the only one who's descended from the clouds," he informed.

"I see." Tohma sat back and glanced at his cousin. "The question is why are they doing this?"

"Who knows," Hiro sighed.

"Um. Tohma. Do you think my mother is amongst them?" Shuichi asked timidly.

"I have no clue, but I will fight no matter what. Demons only attack others who have wronged them, or when one is in heat and hasn't had sex in a long time... like myself," Tohma answered.

Shuichi sighed and leaned back into Yuki's chest sleepily.

Yuki smirked and tucked the pink head under his chin, his smirk turned into a full smile when Shuichi snuggled into him and started to lightly snore. Tohma smiled and nodded toward the door, silently telling Yuki to put the boy to bed.

"If you are entering the army to fight back, then I will too. I'll end up being a nurse, but anything helps," Suguru announced as he watched the taller blond carry the young half breed into the other rooms. "Is he really your son?"

Tohma just smiled his "I know something you don't" smile and stood to go back to cooking the dinner he started on.

* * *

OK!!!!!!!!! This is the end of the chapter. I had a hard time with this cause so many people kept interrupting me I kept losing what i was doing. Well Now the War is on its way w and PING!!!!!!! Hiro and Suguru is in the fic. Sorry to those Suguru fans if I made him seem like an ass but he doesn't like new people around his loved ones. That and he and Tohma are rich and what not so... he just wants to keep his only family safe. :p

I want to thank miss lyiint! She is an author here on and one of my favs too. But I would like to thank you lyiint for you help and for proof reading my fanfic **Huggles to you** I was about to tear my hair out so thank you also for that list of words too :3

And as I said up at the top thanks to my reviewers and I hope this chapter was as good or better then the others.

So please send me good reviews I hope you liked it and sorry for any grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes on top of that. But be thankful I don't write like some other fanfics I've seen XD

For EVER the Lady of all Demons

Demonskid

I just caught a small mistake on this chapter and I have fixed it. For those of you who are re-reading.. where it had once said seventeen i have changed to the proper nineteen. that there is what probably confused people and I apologize. *bows*


	5. Of Demons and Angels

Demonskid is back! Sorry it took me so long. Its me and my laziness. I want to thank all who have reviewed and have waited for this chapter. I will make it as interesting as I can. Every one should know by now plots are my week points. I just type what comes at me when its coming. Plot or not

Authors Note:

I just realized that I didn't tell the color of Shu-chan's wings. O.O I've been searching for it but I can't find it. Just in case they are Red. Blood red. I will explain why he has Blood red wings as a half breed when other half breeds don't even have wings.

Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful anime/manga. Maki Murakami does.

Chapter Warning: Small Guy on Guy kisses and Bad spelling/grammar.

* * *

Chapter 5 – Of Demons and Angels

* * *

Shuichi was very, very warm and comfortable. He smiled in his sleep, snuggling in to the warm hard but soft thing next to him. The sent of vanilla and musk registered in his mind. His cuddle bear, he dubs it, shifted into another spot so that Shuichi was laying mostly on top. This scared him. Teddy bears and pillows were not suppose to move. The didn't smell good either. Slowly coming back to the land of reality he heard some people talking.

"I can't believe they are actually starting a war! Aren't they suppose to be angels? The good guys? What the hell?" One of the voices cried. This voice was new to Shuichi.

"Calm down K. If they hadn't drafted Tohma, who they knew was in heat, this war wouldn't be happening." Explained the voice who he recognized as Hiro.

"Your too nice Hiro." he heard that brat, Suguru, chide. " If the Demon King didn't have that grudge against that one angel who broke his heart none of this wouldn't have happened. If some one breaks up with you, they are gone. Thats it, over. Done. Leave it be."

"Suguru that is cold." Tohma came in. " Yes if Shinobu didn't break the King's heart I agree. But something like that is hard to get over. Emotions are hard to resolve." Shuichi snuggled even more into the big cuddle body next to him. Giving off a soft sigh he tuned back into the conversation.

"But Tohma! You where his right hand man! You followed every order and look what its gotten you into." Suguru argued. "I mean look. You have a bastard child within your home. Some one the angels couldn't stand. I think he did something they didn't like and sent the little bastard hanyou down here to spy on us or something." Shuichi stiffened at the insults but otherwise remained still.

"I highly doubt that Suguru." His "Pillow" stated. It was Yuki talking this time around. "He came here all beat up and broken. Besides he is too innocent. They would have trained him in the was of the demon. He doesn't know about mating except for the small things I've told him."

"And just what did you tell the bastard?" This voice was also new. It had a tinge of jealousy in it.

"I told the kid about heats and how sexual us demons get and that he should come live with me." Yuki replied coldly. Shuichi heard Tohma sigh.

"But.. You where promised to me! I won't let this happen. He can't move in!" the shrilly voice cried.

"Ayaka. I don't like women. I don't like you. " Yuki huffed. Shuichi could feel how tense the demon was.

"Dumped once more today. Thats what? The fifth time in one hour?" another new voice laughed out. Shuichi heard a smacking sound and a small yelp. Getting curious he acted like he was slowly coming to. This wouldn't have been the first time he's ever done it. He pretended to be asleep on the couch up in his mothers house when he was little. She'd have someone over and he'd feign sleep just to hear the conversation. None of it was ever pretty. Always about how she should get rid of Shuichi.

"Well! Back onto the topic, I agree with Suguru. He's a spy working with the angels. Nothing good will come having a Angel raised halfbreed. Tohma-san's kid or not." The girl Ayaka said. Yuki growled and thats when Shuichi opened his eyes and looked at his ''pillows'' face in confusion. Yuki looked down to see vibrant violate eyes look at him with hurt and tears.

"Don't listen to the wench, kid." he placed a small kiss on Shuichi's forehead.

"Why do people automatically hate me?" Shuichi whispered as he laid his head back onto the demons chest and cried. "They took one look and then its nothing but hate. Why? What did I ever do?" Tohma looked at his son with eyes full of regret and pain. Hiro huffed and moved away from his lover. Sitting down next to Shuichi and Yuki he rubbed the Demi-demons back.

"Hey Shu-chan. I don't hate you. I find you to be a cute, mature but innocent demon child. There is no need for Suguru and Ayaka's words." The red head whispered in the kids ear.

"Hiro!" The green haired demon whined.

"Hiro. This kid must be a spy. I heard from other demon villages that the others who where "forced" from the heavens, they totally retaliated. They Killed a lot of us before they where killed them selves." Ayaka shouted.

"None of those half-breeds had red wings did they?" Yuki growled and he wrapped his arms around his Demi-Angel. "Nor did they look human! Those half-breeds had dark leather skin and the worst fangs I've ever seen."

"And where did you hear this?" K asked.

"Kitazawa told us when he came back from the village next to us. He helped them kill one." The unidentified voice answered. "They where ugly as hell he said." Yuki agreed.

"Shuichi I don't think you've met my younger brother. Tatsuya meet My Demi-Angel Brat Shuichi, Brat meet my brother Tatsuya."

"I'm not a brat!" Shuichi cried and then looked over at the one who was named Tatsuya. Shuichi gasped. "You look like Yuki... but darker." Yuki chuckled at that one.

"I may look like him" said Tatsuya, "But I'm better in bed. Want to try me out? I'll make you scream your lungs out." He winked at the blushing kid who started to move behind the tall blond demon he was laying on.

"Cut it out Tatsu. We have more important things going on here. We all can't go into war. Someone needs to stay behind to defend the village." A new voice calmly said. Shuichi looked over to see a dark haired man with glasses on.

"I agree with Sakano. Some should stay behind and protect our women, young, and old." Tohma affirmed. Every one nodded in agreement. "I also don't want you, Shuichi, to fight. You're staying here where it'll be safe."

"Wha- Why?" Shuichi cried out, sitting up fast. Yuki smirked at their position and rolled his hip up. Shuichi yelped and scampered off the tall demon and ran over behind his father.

"Because," Tohma started as he pulled his son out to look at him. "you are my only child and I want you alive so I can get to know you more. Angels are quite dangerous and they will kill you." Tears showed in the violet eyes of the pink haired demi-demon.

"Shuichi." Yuki called as he sat up. "I'll stay with you just in case they do find this place. I wasn't planing on fighting anyway. Not unless I had to." He smoothed out his shirt and stood up.

"I'll stay behind as well. I have kids to watch over." Sakano said. He looked over to K, his lover, and nodded. "You go K. They'll need you." His long haired lover nodded.

"I'll make sure I come back alive, love. For you and little Mike." K told him. Shuichi was puzzled.

"If you two are both male and lovers how do you have kids?" He questioned.

"Ah. A part of demonic heritage or what ever I forgot to mention. Most of the demon population can bear kids." Yuki announced. " Even if they are male." Shuichi paled at this and Yuki bursted out laughing. "I'm joking you little brat. I'm joking. They adopted Mike. His mother Judy died when some of the humans attacked out village. The kid not having a father, or any other relative, was put up for adoption. Angel did you really think men could handle birthing a child? Thats what these wenches are for." He points at Ayaka who went red and fumed.

"Oh." Was all Shuichi could get out as he calmed down. Hiro and Yuki looked at each other and just burst out laughing. "Not funny..." Mumbled the pink faced boy who snuggled into his newly found fathers embrace to hide his embarrassment. Tohma smiled and held Shuichi close.

"Suguru, I want you to stay here as well." Hiro said as he informed his lover of his thoughts.

"What? Why? I can fight just as well as you!" He yelled.

"I want you to stay to protect Shuichi and our home. There won't be many left here to defend every one, and I'd feel better knowing you are safe." Hiro stated as he moved to hug his lover. Suguru sighed and nodded against the red heads chest.

"Well, the ones who are joining the fight should get going now." suggested K. Tohma released Shuichi and pushed him back until he was arms length away.

"Listen to Yuki. If Angels do come here there is a hidden door. I want all of you who staying behind to hide there. I don't want to lose the people I love." He lifted his right hand are cupped Shuichi's face. "I will be back. I promise." He whispered to the boy as he kissed him on the forehead. "Yuki, don't force him into things. Make sure he wants them in return." As soon as he saw the tall blond nod he turned and headed to the door. "Be safe." was his last words as he left.

"Well I'm not hanging around here. Rage and I are going to go shopping soon. Ta-ta!" Ayaka quipped as she left. Sakano also went to the door but paused.

"I'll bring fresh foods for you every other day if it is safe. I must go attend to my son." With a small bow he left, leaving Suguru, Tatsuya, Yuki, and Shuichi alone. Shuichi wondered back over to the bed he woke up on and sat down. Yuki watched as the Demi-demon brought his legs up and hugged them at the knees.

"Whats wrong?" He asked the pink haired half-breed.

"How am I different from other hanyou?" Shuichi asked.

"You don't know nothing do you?" Suguru huffed as Shuichi shook his head negatively at his question. "Most hanyou are conceived willingly by Angels who have come down and mated to demons. Those Hanyou are born with unnatural hair color and eye color, like you. But they don't have wings and they have mostly demonic features. I've never seen an hanyou with wings. Nor an angel with red wings. In all honestly I've never heard of it." the green haired demon informed. "so I think its the nature of the conception on how the hanyou will turn out."

"Yea like these new ones that are ugly as hell. I hear that some of the demons that where captured nineteen years ago where raped or something to produce these monsters. They have nothing but bloodlust in them. Well from what Kitazawa said..." Tatsuya pitched in.

"Ok. Lets see. If a demon Rapes a Angel something like me comes out of it. If an angel rapes a demon some deformed thing comes out of it. And if its all mutual they look mostly like demons." Shuichi said trying to get a handle on what was told to him.

"Most likely." Yuki said as he sat down and pulled Shuichi in his lap. "Thats the way I see it." Shuichi squirmed to get away from the demon but he held tight. "Look I'm sure we are all hungry so lets make some food." Receiving a nod from every one in the room he got up and dragged Shuichi to the kitchen. The other two just sighed and watched Shuichi trying to escape the blond demon.

* * *

Else where on the lowest cloud in the heavens, Angels where gathered in their battle armor.

"Jackson! You take the Kamiki village. Kill all demons you find Woman, child, anyone with demon blood." Ordered the leader. "And the last group is with me! We are to destroy Tokyo Village. The largest Demon village of them all. Mika!" Soft brown eyes shot up and looked at the man.

"Yes father?" She asked.

"You will be by my side on this one. These demons need to be killed." Mika nodded to his words.

"I will follow you every step of the way father." She bowed slightly.

"Lets Move OUT!" Every one gathered behind their leader to follow him. Mika wondered why she was chosen for this particular mission.

* * *

Character Guide

Mika – She is Shuichi's mother. In the anime she was Yuki's older sister and Tohma's wife.

Tohma – He is Shuichi's father. In the anime he is Shuichi's boss and Yuki's over protective brother-in-law.

Shuichi – He is our main character as you all know. In the anime he is the lead singer of Bad Luck and Yuki's lover

Yuki – He is a demon and basically Tohma's step nephew in my fanfic. In the anime we know him as the cold and mean author who loves Shuichi.

Kitazawa – In this fic he is Tohma's brother and Yuki and Tatsuya's adoptive father. In the anime he was Yuki's tutor and rapist who Yuki ended up killing.

Ryuichi – Nothing about him yet besides he is Tohma's lover. In the anime he is Tohma's band mate and friend. He was also the Lead singer of the Band Nittle Grasper before they all broke up.

Tatsuya  -- Just like in the anime he is Yuki's little brother.

K -- He is a new Demon in Shuichi's life and is Sakano's lover. Just like in the anime He is Micheal's father but here its through Adoption.

Sakano -- K's lover and mate Mike (Micheal)'s Mother figure. Unlike in the anime he is calm. Sometimes he'll go crazy in worry.

Ayaka -- She Wants Yuki like in the animation but here she is more of a bitch.

Micheal -- He is Sakano's and K's son by adoption. In the Manga he is K's biological son. They call him Mike

Rage -- So far she is a friend of Ayaka. In the Manga she worked for the American MXR Record studio that wants Shuichi.

I am sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes. If I spelled K's son's name wrong some one tell me. My friend has borrowed my manga set so I can't really look it up and What is Rage's Name in Japanese? Raji or something? I am still hunting for a Beta Reada. Some one I can trust that won't steal my work and will fix my errors and not change my story. Also I don't want them to take forever to beta my work.

Well that is it for now. X.X I hope you all liked it and I am sorry for not updating sooner. I have no excuse but that I am lazy. It may take me a while to get the next chapter up though. I'm soon taking a new drivers test to renew my permit. And a lot of other things going on like turning 18 and then looking for a job. Being an adult kinda sucks xD

I'm going to try and draw a picture for this even though I suck at drawing. I would love to see if others could draw some pics - If so I will put up a small archive on my profile for the arts.

Well you all know what I want. :3 I want LOTS of reviews - Hopefully I can get them up to 50. 10 for each chapter. XD not likely though. :3

Forever

Demonskid

DK said to review! xD


	6. Love and War

Blah.. Laziness is evil. x.x I've been sooo lazy.. I am just about to wrap up one fanfic soon... after I update this fanfic I'm gonna work on the other one and finish it. Well just to let you all know.. D.K. Is alive and well ^^ well sorta well.. menstrual pains SUCK D

Well here we go ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation... Maki Murakami owns them...

Warning: A LIME! :3

Chapter 6

Love and War

* * *

The sounds of war had started two days after the departure of Tohma and the others. Shuichi sat at the window both of those days listening to the sounds of screams and cries. Angels and demons going head to head in battle. Yuki sat by watching the pink haired Demi-Demon until finally he had enough. The boy did nothing but worry and pace about the house.

"Brat.. come here." The blond demon said as he walked into the bedroom. Shuichi followed the man but stayed a good distance away from him. Yuki sighed and grabbed the Demi-Demons arm pulling him into a hug. "They will be fine."

"I hope so... I just finally found a home that will have me... I.. I don't want to lose it." The boy started crying softly, burying his head into Yuki's chest. The taller demon rubbed circles on the smaller ones back. "'m not a brat..." Yuki smirked at the boys attempt to defend his self esteem.

"Your 'my' brat," the blond whispered, tilting Shuichi's head up to look at him. "Remember that." He lowered his head to the boy's and lightly kissed his lips. Shuichi's eyes widened a bit and he grew tense at the kiss but slowly melted into it. Yuki lifted a hand and placed it on the smaller mans cheek, rubbing his thumb under Shuichi's eye, erasing the tears. His tongue darted out and traced the Demi-Demons lips, entering when they opened up.

Their tongues battled for dominance. One pare of hands gripped a shirt, the other pare moved over the others body, groping and kneading the flesh. Shuichi moaned into the kiss when the blond's hands brushed against his nipples. Yuki started to move them towards the bed when he released Shuichi's lips.

"I want you." He said as he placed small kisses and bite on the smaller ones jaw line. He left his treat to pull off the Demi's shirt and his own.

"I feel weird Yuki." Shuichi panted. Yuki just smirked and pushed his soon to be lover on the bed. "I'm scared..." his lover whispered before his mouth was devoured once more. Yuki left Shuichi's mouth in favor of traveling down to lavish a nipple. Nipping and licking it. Soft moans and mewls came from the hanyou under him. Yuki moved from the nipples down to the navel and then to the pants. He ran his hands up from the knees to the bulge in the pants and press lightly. Shuichi gave a small uncertain shout as he bucked into the hands.

Yuki licked his lips and started unbuttoning the jeans that were in his way. Shuichi lifted his head and watch as his pants and underwear were slid down his legs and off his body. The blond sat up on his knees to see his lover in all his glory. A deep blush painted his face, lips bruised and swollen from their shared kisses. Nipples pert and erect, slightly bruised from being nipped at. And lower on his angels body was his manhood, standing proud and erect against the taunt stomach. Pearly white liquid seeping out at the top. Yuki stood up off the bed to remove his own pants and to get a small jar out of the nightstand. He crawled back on the bed pulling Shuichi's legs so that they were spread apart. Settled in between his lovers legs he opened the jar and poured the liquid onto his hand.

"Shu-babe, I'll need you to relax when I do this okay?" Shuichi nodded and Yuki's hand went down to the Demi's anal entrance.

Just as he got the first finger in the bedroom door slammed open and two figures walked in. Suguru and Ayaka stood there staring at the two on the bed. Shuichi blushed and tried to squirm away from Yuki while trying to cover himself with the blankets.

"What is going on here!?" Ayaka screeched. Her face was red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Well I think it is called mating, or Bonding what ever you prefer Ayaka." Yuki said as he slid off the the bed, wiping his hand on the sheets. "What the fuck do you two want?" The blond stood up and grabbed his pants sliding them back on. Shuichi chose to hide under the covers away from prying eyes.

"Why mate a Halfbreed like him when you have me!?" the girl cried out. Tears were falling from her eyes as she glared at lump on the bed through her tears. Suguru sighed as he looked at his friend.

"We brought you guys food. It might take awhile to get anymore, the angels have cut off the trading routes. Sakano almost had a close call yesterday so he won't be bringing anything anytime soon." Suguru said as Yuki moved from the bedroom to the living room.

"What happened? How bad is it?" The tall blond asked. Shuichi came out of the room and shuffled to the kitchen to put the food away.

"A few scratches here and there. The angels thought he was going on a picnic so they don't suspect anyone out here, yet." Suguru stated. Ayaka glared at the kitchen doorway. "We won't be able to bring anything for a few days or so, so try not to eat it all."

"Right, if anything I could go out and hunt. Just next time you come keep Ayaka away from here." Yuki picked up a ashtray from the side table and threw it at the pissed off she-demon.

"Ow! What was that for! What did I do? Yuki darling?!" Ayaka wined. Yuki glared at her and then turned back to the green haired demon.

"I'll see you later then. Be careful going back." Suguru nodded and grabbed Ayaka's arm and dragged her to the door.

"Just don't do anything that would upset Tohma. He's been through enough." the small male said before the door shut and the 2 visitors walked off. Shuichi's head peaked out from the kitchen door.

"Shall we continue?" The blond winked at the demi-demon. Shuichi's eyes went wide and he went back to putting food away. "I'll take that as a no."

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Blond hair dripped with sweat, and blood ran down the demons face. So many angels, to many to count. By this rate the demons will be whipped out. He'll never see his precious son again. Another sword swung at him. The thought of never seeing his newly found son scared him and pissed him off at the same time. He dodged the sword and struck out with his own weapon, fully beheading the attacking angel. Long brown hair caught his eye and he saw her. The first time in over 19 years he saw her. The woman he raped. The angel that bore his child. Mika Uesugi. He watched as she swung her sword and killed one of his old friends. She raised her weapon on another demon who had been disarmed. Tohma saw red. Attacking an unarmed being was unforgivable. The blond demon surged forward and blocked Mika's attack. Her eyes went wide as Tohma took his place between her and his comrade.

"If you want want to take vengeance on what happened to you.. Take it out of me. Not my friends and not. Shuichi." The blond growled out. The angel's grip on her sword slackened and she took a step back.

"You... How dare you show your face to me!" Mika started her attack. Tohma dodged and defended himself.

"I wonder what Shu-chan would say if he saw his mother killing unarmed people. How his mother is murdering women and children. I wonder if he'd be surprised by this." Tohma spat. Her eyes darkened and her grip on the sword tightened.

"Where is he?!" She screamed. Her son was in the hands of these monsters. Who knows what the demons where doing to her child.

"He is safe from you and your people. Do you think I'd let you kill him like you plan to kill everyone else with demon blood?" Tohma growled. "What happened between us wasn't suppose to happen. I had no control over my body."

"Bullshit Tohma! Everyone has control over their body!" The angel yelled. Her body shaking from fear and anger.

"Not us demons! When we are in heat." Tohma swung his own weapon knocking it to the ground. "I don't wish to kill you, angel, but before I do... tell me you loved him... just even a little. That way when I go home to him I can tell him such."

"I.. why wouldn't I love Shuichi!? He is my son." Mika whispered. Her face showed her worry and fear.

"From Shu-chan's point of view, you hate his guts and couldn't wait to get rid of him. He sits in my home depressed. I have a son and a mate to get home to... I can't lose this battle or this war. Sorry for what happened all those years ago, angel.. But this is goodbye. You nor your people will come near Shuichi... He is my son and I refuse to let him get hurt." Tohma brought his sword up and started to bring it down for the final blow.

"WAIT! Please? I... I want to see him! I want to tell him my self that I love him... please... he's my son too..." the angel cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Lead you and your people to where my home is? To where my family and friends are? I refuse." Tohma glared at the woman coldly.

"I wouldn't! Please take me to him... please..." Mika looked up at the blond demon, begging him with her eyes. Pleading with the demon to let her see the son she banished from her life. "Please..."

~*~*~*~*~*~

On a hill an old Angel watched as his daughter pleaded to see her son. He glared at the blond demon who had talked to her, the one that had forced her into things she didn't want.

"Lord Uesugi, what shall we do about Mika..." said one of the angels that watched the small battle.

"Let her be. Whatever she choses to do is on her." Uesugi answered as he watched the demon and his daughter below.

* * *

Thats it for now peoples! :3 Chapter 6 is finally done. Review to tell me how much you love me and that you want more (insert evil laugh) Now I'm gonna disappear for another year or so ahaha! Maybe... (wonders off once more)

D.K.


	7. Doomsday?

I decided Before I move to my new apartment.. before I lose access to Internet for like 3 months, I shall update. I shall miss reading everyone's work, and peoples replies and opinions about my own fics. I really will. A lot of the review I have gotten really give me a boost of self confidence and a great ego boost. Between this Gravitation AU fic and my InuYasha Yuri fic.. my head is going to explode. Giggles. Thank you everyone who has read up to this point and still enjoy my bad spelling and grammar.

ANYWAY! I move at the end of January, I should have more chapters for when I return seeing as how I will have nothing else to do other then unpack my stuff and yell at my cat. My TV died so the PS2 isn't going to distract me... and I am not an out doors type person. The only thing that will distract me is my Boyfriend.. maybe I can get him to co-write a fanfic with me. Ponders. Anyway! On to the fanfic you all have ask for! And look it didnt take me a year to update this time!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own nor shall I ever own, Gravitation. This wonderful manga will forever belong to Maki Murakami. I do not receive any payment in any form for writing this.

Warning: Um.. nothing in here to be warned about... maybe some sadness o.O I dunno :x there is a war going on..

Chapter 7:

Doomsday?

* * *

The sound of people screaming, so distant yet so close to their house, made their eyes tear up. Sadness, fear, regret and a small amount of hope settled into their stomachs. The war had taken over the village and most of its neutral people had either been slaughtered or they had run to hide.

All the people Shuichi had met or heard about so far, had come to hide in the small house that had become his home. It was cramped, and Yuki didn't really like that they now had permanent company, but Shuichi felt safe surrounded by them. The pink haired Demi-Demon looked around the living room where everyone sat, listening, waiting, feeling them selves die each time they hear some new voice scream in fear.

Micheal, K and Sakano's adopted son, curled up into a ball next to his 'mother' silently crying wishing his 'father' where here to make the sad and scary sounds stop. Sakano pulled his son into his lap and held him close, trying to comfort the boy. Rocking back and forth, the older one whispered to his son that everything was going to be okay soon, and that his father was going to make it all go away.

Ayaka and her friend Rage, sat on the floor painting their nails, chatting about random things they will do when the war was over. Suguru and Tatsuya laid on their bedding staring up at the ceiling, thinking they should go out and try to fight off the murderous angels.

Shuichi then turned to the blond demon he's come to know so well. Yuki sat at the front window keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. His leg bounced nervously as he watch the far away smoke rise from their once peaceful village. Yuki's hands clenched and unclenched as he listened to the screams of his neighbors and friends. He to had the urge to jump into that battle, but he would wait until the angels found them. If they found them. The blond looked over to quiet pink haired boy.

Amethyst eyes where filled with worry. Unshed tears for those out there with no one to save them. The small demon was bitting on his lower lip, to keep himself from breaking the silence that covered the small house. Shuichi feared that if he spoke, the angels would hear and find them. Small hands twisted and pulled at the hem of his shirt, small threads breaking and unraveling.

"They'll all be fine." Yuki said, making everyone jump at the sound of his voice. "By now the Demon army will be here to send those so called angels back to the clouds they came from. Everyone out there will be fine once the army gets here." He continued, trying to reassure everyone there. Hearing those screams from the distance, and listening to the two females chatter on, had given him a headache. Yuki, no every person in the room needed someone to start talking, to start a small distraction, before they all went crazy.

"I... I agree! Tohma, K, and everyone else will come home and everything will be fine." Shuichi chipped in. Saying such things made him feel better. Even a little hope was better then none. Micheal looked up to the demi demon and gave him a small smile. "I'm sure they would all yell at us if they found out we've barely eaten these past few days. anyone hungry? I'm sure I could make.. something out of whats left."

"I'LL make something, brat. With your cooking skills, the angels wouldn't have anything left to kill. Your food would have done the job for them." Shuichi's cheeks puffed out in anger at Yuki. Everyone else chuckled at the boy. Yuki got up from his spot at the window and headed for the kitchen. "Tatsuya... keep an eye out for anything." the younger brother nodded and got up. Shuichi followed the blond demon to the kitchen and the dark haired demon took his brothers spot as look out. Everything went back to the quietness it was before, except with the sound of pots and pans bumping into each other and the occasional "ouch!" from Shuichi. The girls went back to chattering about the latest fashions and jewelery, Micheal and Sakano just sat there silently praying for K to return. Suguru started to dose off, Yuki and Shuichi quietly moved around in the kitchen.

* * *

Brown pleading eyes clashed with sad blue ones. The two different beings stared at each other for what felt like hours.

"I cannot take you to him, miss angel. I cannot chance your people following us. If you truly wish to see him, find away to stop your people from attacking, leave us in peace." Tohma told her.

"Its your fault this war started! My father is one of the higher ups in the Angel's world. He wasn't pleased that a 'DEMON' even thought about let alone actually touched me! This war.. everything is your fault Tohma!" Mika screamed, tears flowing down her face like small rivers. Her body shook with the sobs that came from deep within. The memories of that night still fresh in her mind.

"Maybe this is all my fault.. maybe not. Why attack a whole race when only one person has committed the crime? Why take it out on the innocents just because of one guilty person. I will give you a choice miss angel. Stop this so called war or join us. If we win this war and you and I survive I will take you to my son." Tohma offered. The choice was simple.. join us or never see the one she abandoned again.

Mika bowed her head. She knew he was right. They should not be taking their anger out on the demons just because of one or two who have made a mistake. She had learned about 'Youki' when she was growing up. In one way it was similar to their 'Reiki'. It's where their powers lie. The difference was, one was dark and one was light. If they whipped out the demons, would the power balance be fine? Wouldn't something go wrong with the worlds, like an apocalypse or something similar to it? Maybe this war is the end of every living thing, Human, Demon, Animal, Angel... the demon was right. This war had to stop.. and she found her reason for trying to help make it go away.

"I will try to stop father... If he refuses to listen to me I will travel to each area our angel armies went to and try to convince them to stop and see the light." Mika stood up, dusted her self off and looked Tohma in the eye.

"What made you change your mind? Why do you wish for this war to stop?" The blond looked at her skeptically. Something wasn't right, something was going to happen and it wasn't good.

"If one power balance should end and disappear completely both worlds, human and angels.. will be destroyed. All life will end. Think of this war as "if it goes on... and one side is forever erased, its the end for those who survived." Think of it as an apocalypse or something."

"Doomsday." Tohma whispered and the angel nodded. He never thought of the war like that.. A war to end everything... to end it all. No one left alive, not one soul. Human or beast. Demon or Angel. Nothing. "I see. Then we really must stop this war. I will inform my king of this and see what he says. This war must be stopped at all costs." the demon turns to leave.

"Mika." the female blurts out. Tohma turned back to look at her questionably. "My name, its not 'Miss Angel' its Mika Uesugi... Tohma..? I .. forgive you." The angel spread her wings and took off to the cloud her father was on. Tohma stood there speechless. All these years.. he was forgiven. As the short demon turned and walked away, he smiled, finally he would be able to start forgiving himself.

* * *

Short I know.. But its all I could think. Mika really wants to see her son, the Angels want the demon race gone.. but if the power balance between light and dark is gone... everyone dies. . I don't read much on the apocalypse or end of the world conspiracies so my version may sound ... confusing.

OK to answer some questions that popped up in the reviews *goes to look*

* * *

Man Sorrow Invoked asked:

how old is everyone? cuz i am kinda confused about that aspect of the fic

My answer:

Shuichi is 19 in this fic.. I went back to re-read some stuff to make sure I was getting everything in this chapter right *my manga and DVD references to hair/eye color of some of the less active characters... are packed up due to me moving- and I noticed that.. in chapter 4 I had put "son of seventeen years" instead of nineteen like it was suppose to be. For that I apologize and it has been fixed.. I think o.O depends on how long FF takes to update.

The other's ages.. I have yet to decide... I am going to make some older then what the anime/manga has them just to fit the story.. I mean we don't want poor Hiro to sound like a pedophile do we? XD I will have actual ages for everyone up soon I promise.. (I have to decide if I want them to age similar to humans or not)

*not really a question-

RiverSakina said:

*Poke for update*

Me:

***pokes back*** Here is your update =D I will have more after I finish moving I promise ***bows***

Sensu-No-Osoto said:

kitazawa didn't get to rape him...yuki stopped him before he could...but other than that...

Me:

=/ thats where I am confused cause when Shuichi was raped he said something like "The same thing that had happened to me I let happen to you, I'm sorry I didn't protect you." Like I said before.. I can't really check that until after I move.. once my manga is unpacked I will check that..

*for those of you who are thinking "why doesn't she go to an online manga site or download the anime *

., um.. I dont like reading of the sites.. and since I have the manga its just packed up.. im sure everyone can wait... and as for downloading ^^; both my 250 GB hard drives are full with anime and music O.O I mean it.. I've been trying to burn it all.. that or buy it... ( I would buy the anime if I had the money Dx I want to look at the pretty extras the actual DVDs come with) Thats the one thing about burning DVDs that sucks.. you dont get the extras... or the pretty case it comes in , that and my anime collection would look weird with a crap load of DVDs missing.. "Oh yea if you want to see the next dvd go look through my CD/DVD folders.. the next 10 eps should be in there somewhere" No thanks xD... O.o wow I got off topic fast.. *goes back to the reviews *

chibi_julie said:

hi, i hope you'll be able to continue this story.. it's so AU and the characters are OOC.. it's refreshing.. :)

Me:

the story has been continued o.o OOC-ness does go good with AU doesnt it ^-^ I'm glad you are liking this fic so far. I hope you will enjoy what else my warped mind brings.. x.x

DarkAnubisAngel says:

NO! Don't go away! I really like this story! I want to read more! UPDATE SOON!

Me: EEP! I'm here! o.O I recongnized your name earlier cause I was going though my reviews from my other fanfics.. reading them to my boyfriend and I was like HEY! This person read 2 of my stories =D I was really happy ^_^ (incase you want to know what other fic it was.. it was "Christmas Bells Are RINGing" :3 )

mochiusagi Asked:

why is there war?

Me:

Umm.. It first started out with a Demon king and a Angel Messenger... King fell in love and the Messenger said he loved King back.. soon later messenger dumped the king and went back to heaven. Pissed and Hurt King separated Tohma and Ryu (so Tohma's demon heat would build and his Youki would take over when at its peak) and sent Tohma to attack the angel with a few others. As the king planed Tohma's heat took over and he raped Mika.. Angels didn't take to kindly of being attacked (Mika's father is also one of the head hancho's in the heavens so he wants 'revenge' for his daughter's innocence) so the angels prepared for war.. and waited for the demons to let their guard down.. which happened to be at the same time Shuichi was kicked out..

there IS more to the war I just haven't put it out there yet. Just have to wait :3 *should really be taking notes on this so I dont get lost anymore when I disappear out of laziness again * x.x

JessMess said:

Great story so far :P  
So get back into that chair, hands on the keyboard, and produce a uber awesome chapter, just like this one! :P  
best of luck :P  
BYe

Me:

*pokes at my bed that also is used as a computer chair * Been in it this WHOOOLE time =D just.. been.. distracted by MMO's and PS2 , I don't know if this chapter was Uber Awesome like the last one but.. I tried =D

* * *

If I confused any of you I WILL have my soon to be new beta (my BF) help me explain it more.. He is the only one who seems to understand what my brain tries to tell everyone o.O seriously.. No one understands me half the time! Its sad..

Oh! for those of you who do like writing fanfics... I love reading them :3 My favorites are Mpregs ., I had a good chance and making this fic a plausible Mpreg but then I said no because I would ruin it.. I can not for the life of me write one.. so.. check out my FF profile and read my so called challenge/request thingy ^-^ you can see what pairings I like and what Anime.. It doesn't have to be Mpreg.. just Yaoi.. o.o or a SesshoumaruxKagome fic ., anyway

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed.. All the chapters and other fictions I have wrote.. WILL be BETA'D by my BF so they will be replaced er.. edited.. after I move of course.. for this one maybe even before then . depends on when he gets his patootie online so I can send them to him Until then.. Yes bow down to the queen of misspellings and grammar mistakes! =o

Love you ALL! =D

D.K.


End file.
